Far Away
by ZoudiaxZoe
Summary: Noru se hubiera ido con él si se lo pedía, hubiera renunciado al danés, le hubiera herido como nunca con tal de satisfacer su capricho, e irse con él. Pero en el fondo, sería quien más sufriría...


Far Away.

Sí, había sido lo mejor. No pudo haber tomado otra decisión como aquélla, una decisión que le dolía en el fondo del alma, pero su corazón se encontraba satisfecho ante aquello, y es que ¿qué mejor forma de encontrar la felicidad, sino es, dando las alas necesarias a la persona que amas para que ésta sea feliz?

A pesar de su habitual actitud, ahora podía decir que su hermano se veía feliz, por más que lo negará, amaba al danés más que otra cosa en el mundo. Y él, era sólo su preciado hermano menor; no podía competir nunca contra eso; a pesar deque sabía que tenía las de ganar.

"_Yo podría estar perfectamente en su lugar, pero te haría daño a ti y al mismo tiempo, me lo haría a mi"_

Y era verdad; Noruega haría cualquier cosa por complacer a su pequeño hermano, y sí Isu le pedía dejar al danés y quedarse a su lado, se lo cumpliría e Isu sería feliz…o sólo una parte lo sería, su parte egoísta.

Pero incluso su lado egoísta, no le daba llegue a la culpa.

Muchos sentimientos se agrupaban en su pecho.

De hecho; las cosas no habían cambiado del todo; Noru continuaba golpeando a Denmark y negando sus sentimientos para con él…al menos en público; a él lo seguía tratando como su joya más preciada. Pero era un amor de hermanos y nada más.

"_En el fondo sabemos que siempre le has amado y que siempre lo harás. Para Denmark solamente soy quien robó tu atención, para ti sólo soy tu amado hermano menor y para mí: Denmark es a quien nunca entenderé, no es mal tipo, pero es un idiota y tú, eres a quien más amo en este mundo"_

Se preguntaba el porqué no podían ser como Su y Fin, ellos huyeron del danés, ellos estaban juntos y se querían. Ellos no lo hacían porque Noruega moriría si se alejaba de Denmark, y él moriría lejos de su hermano.

Él y Noru no eran hermanos de sangre; solamente lo eran porque así quiso adoptarle el nórdico que cargaba con la cruz del norte.

"_Solamente una vez te vi llorar, y fue por su culpa; porque él lloró al recordar la partida de Suecia; pero si te ama desde que existes, ¿por qué lloraba por Suecia? No lo entiendo, y creo que nunca lo haré. A __cambio de eso, muchas veces has secado las lágrimas Denmark, no creo que sea justo para ti, porque tu no lloras con nadie, nadie seca tus lágrimas, esas lágrimas que pocas veces dejas caer por orgullo"_

Se recostó en el diván que adornaba la casa donde vivía con Noruega, de verdad no quería pensar en eso; pero ahí estaba, extrañándole y preguntándose el porqué una y otra vez.

Denmark sólo lloraba con Noru a su lado.

"_Se lo dijiste, tú le dijiste que podía llorar frente a ti, porque tú estarías allí para él, que nunca le abandonarías y que si se quedaba solo, tú permanecerías a su lado observando a los demás irse._

_Tal vez, por eso me tiene resentimiento; yo llegué a arruinar aquella poca relación fuerte entre ustedes; porque cuando yo llegué, tú te dedicaste enteramente a mí; olvidándote de él. Eso me hace feliz…creo"_

Lo iba a hacer, estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

"_Vamonos lejos, Noru, huyamos de aquí y seamos solamente tu y yo"_

Era obvio que el mayor no se iba a negar, nunca se negaba a algo que él le pedía, en cualquier momento pudo separarlos, romper ese vínculo que lo unía al danés, pero nunca se atrevió y nunca lo haría.

"_Eso sería romper tu felicidad, romper tu corazón, hacerte sufrir en silencio, e incluso te hubieras alejado más de mi"_

Era lo más probable, Noru se hubiera ido con él si se lo pedía, hubiera renunciado al danés, le hubiera herido como nunca con tal de satisfacer su capricho, e irse con él. Pero en el fondo, sería quien más sufriría, porque una mariposa sin alas muere, una flor sin agua se marchita, una llama expuesta al viento se apagaría; si alejaba a su hermano de Denmark, lo más probable es que, se hubiese dejado morir.

Moriría fingiendo felicidad y protegiendo a Isu, quien en un capricho le habría asesinado arrancándole el corazón.

"_Tú lo amas, él te ama…y yo te amo"_

Ya estaba lejos aquélla época en la que con el hecho de desearlo, Noruega hacía todos sus deseos realidad. Todos, menos uno.

"_Un arma de doble filo; él moriría, después lo harías tu y al final yo me quitaría la vida a causa de tu ausencia. Que lejos estamos de entender nuestros sentimientos Noru…pero así está bien"_

Respiró profundamente al escuchar los gritos de su hermano mayor y del danés, otra pelea estúpida como todas las demás.

"_Está bien, así es como se demuestran que se quieren. Ya no duele tanto, porque eres feliz…Noru" _


End file.
